Yo? Viviendo con los Mukamis?
by brenda1810018
Summary: Una ridícula pelea en la que participan 5 de los 6 Sakamakis pone en peligro a Yui, pero el Sakamaki que no participaba la protege, quedando gravemente herido. Como castigo de Papamaki, les quitaría lo mas preciado que tienen en común y se lo llevaría a la mansión Mukami. No se esperaban NADA de lo que ocurriría...
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día común y corriente...al menos para estos chicos, que siempre hacían lo mismo

Shuu, el mayor de los hermanos con 19 años, primer hijo de Beatrix, la segunda esposa de aquel que decía ser su padre, es un rubio de bellos ojos parecidos a un zafiro por su hermoso color: azules, pero, como toda virtud otorgada, también hay un defecto, el cual era que es un vago de primera, duerme donde le plazca y nunca se quitaba sus preciados audífonos, era por esta razón que casi siempre ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

El permanecía dormido a pierna suelta en uno de los sofás de la sala de aquella enorme mansión.

Reiji, el segundo de los seis hermanos con 18 años, segundo hijo de Beatrix y por ende hermano menor del antes mencionado. Este tenía el cabello de color negro, tan obscuro como la misma noche y poseía unos ojos de color carmesí, como la mismísima sangre, su defecto, era un obsesivo con los modales y un "otaku de las vajillas" (A palabras de sus Hermanos Ayato y Laito).

Él se encontraba en su laboratorio.

Laito, el tercer hermano de los seis, primer hijo de Cordelia, la segunda esposa y el mayor de los trillizos. Tiene el cabello castaño rizado y unos hermosos ojos color verdes portador también de un sombrero, que raras veces se quitaba, su defecto, era un pervertido y acosador de primera.

Se encontraba molestando a la única fémina de la enorme mansión.

Kanato, cuarto hijo de Karl Heinz mejor conocido por todas como Papamaki, segundo hijo de Cordelia. Tiene el cabello de color lila al igual que sus ojos, su defecto, era un diabético bipolar que le habla a un oso, Teddy, como advertencia... no te comas sus dulces o insultes a Teddy... el SIEMPRE lleva un tenedor con el...

Él estaba en la cocina de la mansión... comiendo dulces

Ayato, quinto hijo de Karl y el menor de los trillizos. Él tiene el cabello rojizo y unos ojos verdes al igual que su hermano mayor, defectos, se autoproclamaba "Ore-sama", es egocéntrico y tiene un ego más grande que el continente de América.

Se encontraba junto a su acosador hermano molestando a la "chichinashi"

Y por último pero no menos importante. Subaru, ultimo hijo de los seis y a la vez, único hijo de la tercera y última esposa de Karl, Chista. Él tiene un cabello albino (es decir, blanco) y unos bellos ojos color rojo, iguales a un rubí. Él tenía un terrible parecido con su padre, pero con cabello corto y, muchos aseguraban que si fuera mujer, sería la copia exacta de su madre, defecto, es un tsundere rompe paredes.

Él se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su ataúd.

Había mucha tranquilidad... por así decirlo, ya que era un día "normal" para los 7 habitantes de aquella mansión... ¿quién diría que una simple broma para hacer rabiar a alguien cambiaría sus inmortales vidas?

-O-

Y he ahí el prólogo de mi nueva historia :'v

Espero que es valla a gustar esta historia que tengo en mi loca mente. Sería la primera de Diabolik Lovers que haría.

Por si tenían alguna duda, este fanfic esta subido también a Wattpad… donde tengo más historias que en por la simple razón de que aquí no me dejan subir imágenes… y por qué la mayoría son galerías :'v

Y Dark Fate es por así decirlo mi "Nickname" en diversos sitios web ;)

Gracias a tod s los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto :D

Atte. brenda1810018 / Dark Fate

Nos leemos luego Dafer's

Matta ne~


	2. Hechos

Texto normal

_Diálogos aclaraciones_

*Acciones*

Pensamientos

"resalta miento de una palabra"

 **-O-**

Era un día común y corriente en la mansión, en la monótona vida de estos chicos. Shu se encontraba dormido (cuando no?)En uno de los sofás de la mansión, Reiji hacia experimentos cual científico loco (apodo que le otorgo Ayato porque razones no le faltaban) en su laboratorio, Raito y Ayato molestaban a Yui con sus típicos "Nfufufu" "Bitch-chan" "Ore-sama" y "Chichinashi", Kanato estaba con sus preciadas "muñecas" mientras hablaba con Teddy y comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, y finalmente Subaru yacía dormido en su preciado ataúd. Había una increíble paz y tranquilidad que pocas veces duraba por las explosivas personalidades de cada uno. Un día cualquiera en sus monótonas vidas hasta que...

_¡Ayatoooooo!_Gritaba un irritado Reiji mientras perseguía (o correteaba?) a un risueño Ayato, el cual se había aburrido de molestar a Yui y se había colado al laboratorio del megane hasta llegar a su situación actual_¡Devuélveme esa pócima inmediatamente!

_ ¡Ore-sama no te devolverá nada, megane loco!_ Le respondió Ayato, mientras corría con la pócima en manos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba un Shu dormido y un Raito aburrido (el cual también se cansó de molestar a Bitch-chan y se paseó por la mansión hasta llegar a las escaleras de la sala) _Primero atrápame!

_Ara ara~ creo que Ayato-kun se está divirtiendo más con Reiji-kun que con Bitch-chan~_ decía Raito con un tinte de diversión en sus ojos aunque sinceramente también me aburrí un poco Nfufu~_decía mientras observaba desde las escaleras _ esto es más entretenido~ pero, Ayato-kun~ no deberías de estar molestando a Reiji-kun~ recuerda que él es el que hace tus preciados Takoyakis~ Nfufufu~_si, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

_ ¡Urusai pervertido!_ soltó enojado_ Ore-sama hace lo que quiere cuando lo quiere, y tú no puedes impedir..._ guardo silencio, no porque Reiji lo fuera a atrapar, sino porque tropezó con la alfombra de la sala, obviamente cayó tirando la poción en el proceso, la cual termino sobre el sombrero de Raito, quemando.

_ ¡Ayato!_ grito un encolerizado Reiji.

_Ara ara~ Ayato-kun no debería de jugar así_ dijo Laito mientras observaba lo que antes fue su sombrero_ me las pagarás.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, vieron como una bola de fuego color verde se dirigía hacia ellos.

Lo que ninguno de los tres se esperaba, fue que a Kanato (junto a Teddy) se le ocurriera pasar justo detrás de Ayato. Al momento que Ayato esquivo el ataque dirigido hacia su persona, este impacto directamente en Teddy, dejándolo como un trozo de carbón.

_¡Ustedes!_ soltó Kanato totalmente furioso_¡Los matare!_ nuevamente se observó otro ataque con una llamarada de fuego igual a la de Laito, solo que esta vez, color lila.

_ Que ruidosos son_ decía el vago de la familia que había entreabierto sus ojos_ cállense_ decía mientras se había quitado uno de sus precisados audífonos (cosa extremadamente extraña). Pero, al igual que lo que paso con Kanato, este no vio venir el ataque de Kanato, que impactó en sus audífonos, destruyéndolos_ Malditos..._susurro con odio.

Aquella mansión no tardó en convertirse en el campo de una batalla campal.

Fuego de distintos colores, más en específico verde, lila y rojo, eran lanzados sin discriminación para tratar de atinarle a alguno de los 5 idiotas, los puños y las patadas no tardaron en llegar, tampoco las mordidas, tomaban cojines y se los lanzaban. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran unos niños de preescolar peleando por su galleta.

No fue hasta después de un tiempo que la pelea se tornó más seria, los ataques tanto físicos como vampíricos se hicieron más duros, poderosos, fuertes, con el único objetivo de destruir y dañar.

No se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado irreconocible la sala, de que habían destrozado la cocina y el comedor. Técnicamente parecía que había pasado un torbellino dentro de la casa y había destrozado todo.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su pelea que no notaron la ausencia de su hermano más pequeño: Subaru. Ni notaron a cierta rubia de ojos rosas que intentaba detenerlos.

_Etto minna_ intentaba decir la rubia mientras esquivaba las cosas que iban es su dirección, con éxito_ ¡Chicos te están destruyendo la mansión!_ les grito pero fue totalmente ignorada.

_ ¡DETENGANSE!_ grito totalmente fuera de sus cabales, pero no se esperó lo que sucedería a continuación.

_¡TU NO TE METAS!_ gritaron los hermanos (exceptuando al albino) al unísono mientras lanzaban sus respectivos ataques al máximo nivel, sin medir consecuencias.

_¡QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!_ grito el menor de todos en aquella mansión, el cual había despertado por todo el alboroto que se escuchaba y el cual lo despertó_ Mierda_ susurro al ver el caos que era la mansión y la dirección que tenían aquellos ataques de sus hermanos. ¿Que había causado que se enojaran de aquella manera?

Su pregunta fue respondida al ver los objetos más preciados de sus hermanos hechos añicos y en su mente imagino que debió de haber pasado para aquello.

Por instinto pensó en Ayato, él siempre era el causante de la mayoría de los problemas y/o desastres que se ocasionaban en la mansión. Y se sintió victorioso al ver que no había ningún objeto del destrozado como los demás. Pero el sentimiento no le duro mucho al recordar la dirección de los ataques.

_ Humana tenías que ser_ se resignó mientras suspiraba.

Pensó en algunas posibilidades, pero no había muchas opciones. La más viable ara tele transportarse hacia donde estaba ella y volver al lugar donde estaba, a una velocidad impresionante calculo el tiempo necesario, no lo lograría, le faltaría tiempo, si, era un vampiro, era un ser inmortal y cualquiera pensaría que tiene tiempo de sobra, claro, hasta que alguien decida ponerle fin a su vida, ya sea un cazador o alguien de su misma especie. Pero no tenía tiempo para salvarla, no a ella, no a un ser humano.

Decidió arriesgarse, en sus cálculos solo lograba llegar hacia ella pero no lograba retornar, no le importo y se tele trasporto, ya no había vuelta atrás, esperaba no arrepentirse.

Así que se tele transporto hacia donde estaba Yui, la tomo por sus hombros y en menos de lo que Raito consigue pornografía, su cuerpo la estaba protegiendo y al ser notoriamente más alto pudo cubrir su cuerpo por completo.

...Solo cerró sus ojos, esperando.

Mientras tanto, de los hijos de Cordelía y Beatrix. Solo dos se habían percatado de la inconfundible mata de cabello albino y la muy conocida camiseta negra de manga larga (increíblemente sin rasgaduras o roturas) que su pequeño hermano había adquirido la última vez que fueron a un centro comercial.

_¡MALDICION!_ soltaron el rubio y el castaño que antes tenía un sombrero sobre su cabeza, el cual se encontraba destrozado junto a los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron los audífonos de su hermano mayor.

Por un momento pensaron que era realmente una estupidez el hacer algo así, ¡pero vamos! ¡Estaban hablando de Subaru! ¡La persona que por más paredes destruyera y por su genio de mil y un demonios, sabían que tenía un corazón de oro! y ¡hasta podría ser la copia perfecta de su madre, no solo por lo físico, sino también porque recordaban sus días de infancia antes de que sus vidas se fueran a la mierda y se convirtieran en unos cretinos que no convivían con los demás si no era para hacer comentarios tanto ofensivos como burlones! Aun recordaban su actitud linda, tímida y comprensiva, aparte de que era endemoniablemente adorable.

Saliendo ambos de sus pensamientos, intentaron desaparecer su ataque, el cual parecía que cada vez adquiría más fuerza.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pero aun así lograron reducir la mayoría del ataque (de ellos, claro está) pero aun así estaban muy preocupados ya que al parecer la ira de sus hermanos los estaba segando y ni siquiera parecía que analizarán o se dieran cuenta de la situación. En ese momento también se dieron cuenta de que su ceguera momentánea se había extinguido por completo cuando su pequeño hermano se metió en el fuego cruzado_ literalmente_ pero fue por él, no por aquella humana. No habían notado su existencia hasta que Subaru corrió a su auxilio y, sin poder evitarlo, sintieron un odio y rencor hacia ella por ponerlos en esa situación_ sobre todo al menor_ y también hacia ellos por no poder evitarlo o dejarse llevar por la ira rápidamente por cosas materiales que podrían reponer o volver a comprar.

Cerraron sus ojos, también esperando.

El silencio reinaba, hasta que se escuchó un gran estruendo y se sintió el suelo temblar, y ni hablar de la gran nube de polvo que se había levantado...


End file.
